


Bang Yongwho?

by just_a_noona



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_noona/pseuds/just_a_noona





	1. Chapter 1

Dropping my keys on the hall table, I hauled myself into the kitchen. I stopped abruptly, greeted by the sight of a familiar set of shoulders poking around in the fridge. As quietly as I could, I snuck up behind them.

“Gukkie,” I wrapped my arms around his waist, “I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.”

He stood up straight and his body tensed up for a minute.

“You surprised me,” his voice sounded a little off. He was probably just tired. I wriggled myself tighter against his back.

“Are you hungry? Go sit, I’ll make you something.”

He moved away hesitantly, silently going into the living room.

I fixed up some left overs for him. He had felt a little thin under my hands, so I made a bit more than normal for him. I knew his promotions kept him pretty busy, so I figured it would be up to me to make sure he was eating well.

I brought the plate out to him. As I set it on the coffee table I leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. He jumped slightly at the contact, eyes widening.

“Silly, how tired are you?”

“Uh… Um…”

“Eat this. Did you get a haircut? I’m going to go take a quick shower,” I walked down the hall, calling over my shoulder to him, “your brother is still coming over for dinner, right?”

“Uh… Y… ye… yes!”

I frowned as I got under the hot water. Should I try to reschedule? I hadn’t met his family yet, and he definitely seemed a little nervous about his brother coming over. Why though? Maybe he hadn’t told his brother that we were living together? Was he embarrassed by how quickly we had moved? I mean, we been dating less than a year, but we had known each other for nearly six.

I tried not to worry about it as I rinsed my hair. He was probably just tired from promotions.

Stepping from the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body. I blow dried my hair quickly. After a once over in the mirror, I decided that makeup could probably wait for now.

When I swung the door open I was greeted by Yongguk’s shirt. He had his hand up. It looked like he was about to knock. I smiled up at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh,” he lowered his hand, “I couldn’t find the remote.” He seemed to be trying not to stare. Fixing his eyes on a point somewhere to the left of my face. His face was getting slightly pink.

“What am I going to do with you?” I ran a hand up his chest, making him tense up again.

“Really Gukkie? I wouldn’t think you’d be so shy after all the things you made me do last time.”

His face was entirely flushed now. I couldn’t help but grin.

Running my hand up and around his neck, I pulled him down to kiss me. He was hesitant, taking a little longer before somewhat relaxing under my hand. I bit his lip and he suddenly tensed up again, pulling back.

“Yongnam…”

“Is coming for dinner. It’s only three now.”

I pulled him back to my lips. He seemed to be torn between the kiss and wanting to resist. His hands stayed firmly planted against the doorframe, but he let me press my body against his. Eventually, he pulled himself back again.

“I… We can’t…”

“Fine,” I pouted up at him. “I think the remote is on top of the DVDs on the shelf.”

Nodding quickly, he practically ran down the hall. He must be really nervous about his brother visiting.

I stood in my underwear and bra, looking at my closet. I had no idea what to wear.

“Yah! I need your help!”

I heard feet shuffling down the hallway slowly in response. A choked cough sounded behind me.

“You… What are you doing?!”

I shot a look over my shoulder at him. He was openly staring at my ass. I laughed and rolled my eyes, turning back to my closet.

“What should I wear to impress Yongnam?”

“This is impressive enough.”

“Okay, but what if I don’t want him to think I’m a slut that’s not good enough for his brother?”

“Trust me. You’re good enough. Maybe too good.”

“If you’re not going to help just go back to the living room.”

He slowly shuffled forward and started going through my clothes. He pulled a hanger down with a flowery sundress on it. I raised an eyebrow.

“Really? You said that dress makes me look childish.”

“That’s just another word for cute.”

“Well,” I shrugged, “I guess you’d know how to impress him more than I would.”

I took the hanger from his hand and started pulling the dress from it. He quickly left the room as I changed.

Heading back to bathroom I considered makeup. Cute. Something cute.

I went for softer shades, pinks and browns over purples and blacks. After finishing up I strolled out to the living room. I stepped up to the where he sat on the sofa and did a quick spin.

“Well? Will Yongnam approve?”

“Definitely.”

I smiled and stepped forward. He shifted in his seat, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. I straddled his lap, smiling down at him.

“You know… We probably still have plenty of time before he gets here…” I moved not so subtly against him. He bit his lip and put his hands on my hips to hold me still.

“We shouldn’t.”

I pouted.

“I know this isn’t really the style you’re usually into, but I miss you,” I whined.

I tried to move against him again but his hands were firm. He closed his eyes and groaned a little.

“What if he… What do you know about Yongnam?”

“Just what you told me,” I started ticking things off on my fingers, “he’s older than you, but not by much, he’s done some performing, people that don’t know you very well sometimes confuse you two, and you said I’d be surprised when I met him. There was that one time you said that if I ever met him he might steal me away from you.”

I tilted my head looking down at him.

“You also made me promise not to look him up online.”

“Mm… Steal you away… He likes playing pranks too. It would be just like him to show up early. So you need to stop.”

“But Gukkiiieee~~~” I started running a hand down his button up shirt. I leaned forward, tugging at his ear with my teeth, “I need you. Besides, it’s not like he can just walk in.”

My phone beeped from the kitchen.

“I… Fuck… I gave him a key. Babe you gotta stop.”

“Don’t want to.”

I lightly nipped at his neck, trying to distract him. It seemed to work, since his hands moved from my hips to my waist. I reached down and slid my hand over the front of his jeans.

“Feels like you don’t want me to stop either.”

His head rolled back and he bucked up against my hand slightly. A whine sounded in the back of his throat.

“Fuck you are… No… Okay… this isn’t happening.”

He bodily lifted me from his lap. Standing and turning, he placed me on the sofa. He stood there and quickly readjusted his pants. Running his hands through his hair, he stared down at me.

“Listen… I need to explain…”

My phone beeped again.

“It’s fine Gukkie,” I said as I stood up. Heading to the kitchen, I kept talking.

“I get it. You’re nervous about your brother. I just thought maybe I could help you wi…”

I stared at my phone.

> **From: Gukkie  
>  ** **I’ll be home soon. Running a little late.**

> **From: Gukkie  
>  ** **I gave Yongnam a key, so he might get there before me.**

Another message popped up as I stared at the screen.

> **From: Gukkie  
>  ** **I hope not. I don’t want to miss your face when you see him.**

My mouth was hanging open. I quickly went back to the living room.

“Gukkie? Did you leave your phone somewhere? I think Junhong might be messing around with it.”

“Let me see.”

I held my phone out to him. He quickly scanned the messages. Blushing, he ran his hands through his hair again.

“Uh… Well… There’s no good way of saying this…”

“What’s going on Yongguk?”

“I… Uh… I’m not Yongguk?” He smiled nervously. I just waited for him to say something that made sense.

“I’m Bang Yongnam? I, uh, I got here early.”

“Wait… What’s going on here?”

“Surprise? I guess Yongguk never explained that we’re twins? I was born first, so I guess I’m technically older.”

“So you’re saying… I came home and threw myself at my boyfriend’s twin brother?”

“Well, um… I mean… That’s why I tried to stop you…”

“You could have tried harder!”

“You called me Gukkie and I… I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Trust me, if you weren’t his girlfriend I would not have stopped you.”

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

“Pranks…”

“Yeah, uh, sometimes I might go a little overboard.”

I sat down on the sofa, covering my face with my hands.

“What am I going to do? I can never tell Yongguk about this.”

“You don’t have to tell him.”

“I’m so embarrassed!” I wailed.

“Let’s just forget the whole thing, okay?”

“Forget what whole thing?”

I looked up, seeing double.

“Gukkie?”

“I guess I’m not too late for the surprise,” he smiled, crossing to sit next to me. “What are you trying to forget?”

“I… Um…”

“She thought I was you. She’s just a little embarrassed about calling me your name.”

Yongguk laughed heartily, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“Ah, I hope she didn’t try her usual greeting.”

“Gukkie…”

“Normally she’ll offer me a kiss as soon as I get home,” he squeezed my shoulder, “did you have to fight her off?”

Yongguk pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, entirely missing the look Yongnam shot me.

“Something like that.”

“Well, come on you two, I’m starving!”

Standing up, Yongguk finally gave me a proper look over. He looked a little confused.

“I didn’t know you even still owned this dress.”

“Uh, I can change if it’s too…”

“I think it’s cute,” Yongnam interrupted, “she looks so innocent.”

“Trust me,” god damn it, they sounded so similar, “it’s false advertising.”

“Yongguk!”

I slapped a hand onto Yongguk’s chest in protest. He just laughed, grabbing my wrist to pull me towards the door. Yongnam followed behind me, dipping to whisper quickly to me.

“I never would have guessed.”

I had the feeling that saying he liked pranks was a hell of an understatement.

Dinner went alright. Yongguk opted for a smaller, not so fancy, restaurant. We sat on three sides of a small table, the brothers sitting across from each other, catching up.

I felt a hand land on my knee. Still disoriented, it took me a minute to realise that it was the wrong knee. I jumped, accidentally bumping the table.

“You okay jagi? What happened?”

“I, uh, sorry. I’m just not used to this. It keeps, um, surprising me I guess.”

Yongguk leaned towards me, I met him halfway for a sweet kiss. I felt the hand on my knee again.

Yongnam was smiling as Yongguk settled back into his seat.

“Guk, do you remember that thing we used to do after High School?”

“We did a lot of things.”

“Whenever one of us got invited to a party?”

Yongguk laughed loudly, clapping his hands.

“Ah yes!” He turned towards me, “okay, so we used to go the same party.”

“Dressed in the same outfit.”

“Yes, and we’d spend the whole night talking to the same people…”

“But at different times.”

“They’d get so confused.”

“They would start chugging water.”

My eyes flicked back and forth between them.

“Because they thought they were getting too drunk.”

Even sitting right between them I could hardly keep track of who was saying what.

“Remember the girl who thought I was you?”

“I thought she thought I was you.”

“Either way, we both ended up… kissing her that night.”

“Yah! Don’t tell my girlfriend that story!”

“Why not? I bet she’d do the same thing.”

I wished I could slide right off my chair, under the table, and out the door.

“Nam!”

“She thought I was you earlier.”

Scratch that. I wanted Yongnam to slide away. I doubted that was likely to happen though, so I stood up.

“What’s…”

“Bathroom.”

I hurried past tables and into the bathroom. Pranks. Pranks pranks pranks. He’s just trying to tease me. _Don’t think about kissing your boyfriend’s brother. Don’t think about his hands on your hips. Do not, under any circumstances, think about how hard he had gotten, nor how wet you had been._

I stared at my reflection. Who am I kidding? For the last twenty minutes I had only been thinking about what it might be like to be pressed between the both of them. Judging by Yongnam’s comments, and wandering hand, he had been having similar thoughts.

I shook my head. _No. This was not okay. I needed to get back out there._

Approaching the table, I could hear the twins arguing, but still laughing.

“No way man! She said I was the better kisser!”

“Right, that’s why she have me chocolates every year.”

“To be fair, she gave both of us chocolates.”

“Because she wasn’t sure which of us was which.”

I took my seat, looking between the two of them. Do not think about whether they’re identical in every sense.

“Baby! Which of us do you think would kiss better?”

“What?!”

“That’s not fair Guk!”

“Why not?”

“She’s dating you!”

“So? She’s honest.”

“She’s never kissed me!” _Liar_. Yongnam grinned and winked at me, “maybe that’s a good thing though. If she kisses me, your relationship would probably be over.”

“I doubt that,” Yongguk’s smile was overly confident. It was the kind of smile I’d usually see right before he’d press me against the wall.

“You sure about that?” Yongnam’s smile was a near perfect mirror of Yongguk’s. _No. Wait. Don’t think about that._

“Yah, let’s talk about something else.”

“See? She’s trying to change the subject to spare your feelings.”

“You sure she’s not just trying to be nice to you?”

I sunk my head onto the table with a groan. I should have just stayed in the bathroom.

A hand landed on either knee. I’m sure they could both feel the tremble that started in my thighs.

Yongnam thankfully changed the subject. The rest of dinner passed pleasantly enough, even with him every once in a while brushing his fingertips over my knee and thigh.

What was I supposed to do? Start a scene right in the middle of the restaurant? I couldn’t really stop him without drawing Yongguk’s attention. Not that Yongguk was behaving much better.

Gukkie’s hands kept creeping over my upper thigh, but staying on the relatively safe territory on the top. I was sure I was blushing, and that both brothers thought it was solely due to them.

When the dinner was done and the bill paid, I shot out of my seat. I was definitely looking forward to ending the night.

The boys definitely had other plans. On the way back home we stopped at a convenience store. The shopping list: soju, crisps, soju, juice, and soju. This was going to be a long night.

As soon as we were back at the apartment, there was a movie put on. I somehow ended up between them on the sofa.

“So, Yongnam, where are you staying while you’re in town?”

“Silly, he’s staying with us,” Yongguk answered for his brother. He pulled me closer to him, kissing my hair. “I thought I told you?”

_Shit._

“Ah, no. You didn’t.”

Great. This was not ending any time soon. Hopefully he’d only be here the one night.

“I can go somewhere else,” Yongnam offered, “I don’t want to interrupt any of your personal time.”

“I think I can live for a few days Nam.”

“You sure?” Yongnam sent another wink my way. “Even with a girl so pretty?”

“Yah!” Yongguk pushed me slightly towards his brother, “babe, feel free to hit him if he bothers you too much.”

“She won’t hit me,” Yongnam laughed, “but thanks for getting me closer to her.” His hand landed on my knee. I nearly jumped off the sofa. How could he do that right in front of Yongguk? Not that Yongguk seemed to mind. His eyes clearly landed on Yongnam’s hand, flicking up to look at me. His eyebrows jumped slightly, some kind of dare.

“That’s what you think. Babe, seriously,” he nudged me towards Yongnam again, “it’s fine if you do. His ex said he likes it, so you don’t even have to feel bad.” _Why was he pushing me towards his already too comfortable brother?_

“Gukkie!” I slapped my hand onto Yongguk’s chest, “how can you just say those things?”

_Movie? What movie?_

Yongguk laughed, but pulled me onto his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around me, he leaned down and nuzzled against the back of my neck.

“I think he likes you princess,” he whispered. My body went rigid. _Why would he say that?_ Yongguk pressed a kiss against my neck.

“Of course I already know you like him too,” his teeth made contact with the shell of my ear.

“What?”

“We’re twins,” he said simply. I felt one of his hands start tracing down to the hem of my dress. “Just look at him.”

I glanced up, blushing when I saw Yongnam’s lip caught between his teeth. His eyes followed the trail that Yongguk’s hand was making.

I readjusted my position on Yongguk’s lap slightly, tugging my skirt down a bit further.

“Gukkie…”

“Hmm?” Yongguk seemed supremely unconcerned as he turned me in his lap. I ended up facing Yongnam more directly, sitting across Yongguk’s lap.

“I know you like games but this isn’t really the… Gukkie!”

He leaned forward, teeth sinking into the skin on my neck. His hand trailed up from my knee, pulling my dress up with it.

“Yongguk…”

“I know you baby,” his tongue traced a line up my neck, “don’t try to tell you didn’t at least think of it.”

“Guk,” an interruption from the other end of the sofa. “If she’s not comfortable…”

“She’s fine. Right princess?” His hand finally reached its destination. I groaned at the too light touch of Yongguk’s fingers.

“See? She’s absolutely soaked through right now,” his hand tapped at my thigh, “Let him take a look.”

“But Gukkie…”

“It wasn’t a question kitten. Spread them.”

There was no arguing with that voice. I knew Yongguk well enough to know that this was not the time to challenge him.

I slowly slid my knees apart. Too slowly for his liking, and not nearly wide enough it seemed.

“Nam, why don’t you help her out? She’s being shy.”

“What?” Yongnam sounded genuinely surprised.

“Just help her open up a bit.”

Yongnam moved slowly too, obviously not quite believing this situation. He adjusted to kneel on the sofa, slowly pushing my legs open.

“God…”

“Right? She’s probably been thinking about this ever since you touched her at the restaurant.”

“What?!” My knees snapped shut again. “You… He…”

“Don’t worry baby, I know you just didn’t want to cause a problem,” he tugged at my earlobe with his teeth, “but I don’t think anyone could have missed how red you were. Nam?”

“I just couldn’t help it.”

“We can talk about it later,” for the first time, Yongguk sounded a little angry. “For now, why don’t you just help her get comfortable again?”

Yongnam’s hands gripped my knees, but he paused.

“Is it okay?”

I looked up at Yongguk for confirmation. One glance at his face had me nodding. One nod had Yongnam prising my legs apart.

His eyes latched onto Yongguk’s hand that slipped down between my thighs. Yongguk slipped down, over my panties, pressing lightly. I tried to bite back my groan, but it slid past my lips anyway. Yongguk chuckled, immediately pulling my panties aside and sliding his middle finger between my folds.

I dug my hands into his shirt, leaning into him, trying to hide. His hand instantly stopped moving.

“Look up kitten. Look at him.”

I slowly pulled away from his chest, peeking at Yongnam.

“Watch him. Keep your eyes on him, okay?”

I nodded, biting my lip. Yongguk’s fingers resumed their previous exploration. I watched Yongnam lick his lips as Yongguk slid two fingers inside me.

“Princess,” Yongguk started whispering in my ear, “see that look on his face? That’s how I look at you, isn’t it? Every time you come to the studio, when you help Himchan with his laptop, leaning over the table. Or when you drop something and have to get on all fours to search for it.”

I groaned. Yongguk wasn’t the best at dirty talk, but his deep voice made up for his overlong sentences.

“Remember last time? You were surprised when I kissed you.”

“Gukkie…”

“You had been leaning against Junhong. I kissed you, but I really wanted to just spread you out on Junhong’s lap and eat you up right there.”

I couldn’t help but squirm in his grip. Yongnam’s hands subconsciously tightened on my legs. I knew that Yongguk had a thing for quickies where we might get caught, but I never realised he might actually want to be seen.

“You like that idea baby? Have someone watch while I make you feel good? Do you like having Nam watch?”

He finally pressed his thumb against my clit. I jumped and whined, not expecting the contact.

“Guk.”

“Yes?”

“Can I… Is it alright if I touch her?”

“Hmm,” Yongguk kissed my temple, “I think that’s up to her. What do you say baby?”

This was new. I had no idea what he wanted me to do. I looked at up him, being greeted by his bright smile.

“It’s okay, it’s your decision,” he tilted his head, looking down at his brother, “just look at him kitten. Look how much he wants you.”

Yongnam’s eyes were on mine now, his tongue caught between his teeth. One of his hands slipped slightly higher on my leg.

“Can I?”

I stalled a bit more. I wanted it. _Good lord did I want it. But what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month? How would this effect Yongguk and I? Would either of them  try for a repeat? If Yongguk and I got married, how was I supposed to look Yongnam in the eye at Chuseok?_

“Please.”

I reached a hand out towards him. Yongnam surged forward, his teeth catching my lips instead of his. His fingers replaced Yongguk’s, setting a softer, more gentle pace.

“God… You’re so wet…”

I whimpered when he broke the kiss, leaning back to stare at his fingers dipping in and out of me. Yongnam’s lips were quickly replaced by Yongguk’s fingers.

“How’s it taste babygirl?”

Finally, something I knew the answer to. I moaned around Yongguk’s fingers, licking them as clean as I could. I heard a whispered “fuck” from Yongnam.

“Ah, my princess… Your tongue’s so good… Can you turn for me?”

“Hmm?”

Yongguk withdrew his digits from my lips. Offering me a quick and sloppy kiss, he started pushing and tugging my body. Eventually I was situated between the two brothers, kneeling with my back to Yongnam. Yongguk quickly undid his pants, bunching them and his boxers down around his knees.

“Give me that mouth baby.”

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._ I bent and quickly took as much of him as I could. It apparently wasn’t enough for him though.

Yongguk wrapped my hair up into his fist. He guided me further down on his cock, pushing past my gag reflex. I couldn’t help but cough, which only made Yongguk’s hips buck.

“Fuck,” he pulled me off him, “you okay kitten?” I nodded.

“Can you take me like that again?”

“Yes Gukkie.”

“Fuck, you’re so good for me babygirl.”

That was all the warning I got before his cock was pressed between my lips again.

“You can keep touching her.”

I had barely realised that Yongnam hadn’t returned his fingers when I had been turned around. He now did so with gusto. He matched the pace of his hand to the pace Yongguk set on his cock.

Yongnam may have been hesitant, but he definitely knew what he was doing. Within a minute I was moaning on Yongguk, hearing him hiss and groan above me.

“Fuck, kitten you’re so good, sucking that cock so good, shit…”

Yongguk abruptly pulled me off of him again. He hauled my lips up to his, pushing me back into Yongnam’s chest as he kissed me. I felt his hand wrap around my neck as he pulled back.

Yongguk applied pressure as he watched me jerk against his brother’s hand.

“You going to cum for us? Cum all over Nam’s fingers?”

“Gukkie…”

“No babygirl, he’s the one making you feel so good. Shouldn’t you be saying his name?”

I twitched again.

“Yong… nam…”

I heard him groan behind me. His head fell forward, his teeth digging into my shoulder. I shuddered. Yongguk tightened his grip.

“Come on princess… Cum for Nam.”

Yongnam adjusted, wrapping his hands around and in front of me. Using both of them, he worked furiously over, between, through, and inside. My body started jerking more continuously, Yongnam using the motions to grind against me. He started whispering in my ear.

“Cum for me… Show Guk how good I’m making you feel… I can feel it coming… You’re so close, aren’t you?”

I would have groaned, but Yongguk’s hand cut off any noise I might make.

“She’s so close Guk.”

“I can see it Nam.”

When I started shuddering again Yongnam pried Yongguk’s hand from my throat. The sudden airflow tipped me over the edge. Yongnam kept up his whispers until my body finally rested against his.

“God damn… You’re definitely too good for my brother…”

Yongguk laughed, pulling me away from Yongnam. He tugged my dress up and over my head.

“Should I show him how to really drive you crazy?”

“Gukkie, I can’t.”

“Sure you can kitten,” Yongguk quickly pulled his pants back up and stood, “but let’s get you somewhere comfortable first.”

He gave me his hand, pulling me up off the sofa. My knees were weak, so I ended up stumbling against him. I still wasn’t a hundred percent sure what had just happened. Maybe I fell asleep? Was this a dream?

Yongnam offered me a steadying hand on my back. The boys guided me down the hall to the master bedroom. Once there, Yongguk lifted me in his arms, then laid me down in the centre of the bed.

“Nam, can you get me… Hmm… I guess four ties out of the closet?”

Yongnam made a sound of confusion, but I saw him head to the closet anyway. Yongguk tugged his shirt up and off. I was thankful for that. Beyond the fact that he looked like perfection itself, the tattoos would definitely help in distinguishing between the two of them.

He leaned down to kiss my stomach. His slight scruff scraped against my skin, making me giggle. Yongguk lifted his eyes to me, smiling. Crawling up to kiss me properly, Yongguk pushed my hands up above my head. Taking them in one hand, he snapped his fingers at Yongnam. Yongnam must have handed the ties over, because a second later I felt Yongguk wrapping my wrists together.

“Okay baby?”

I nodded.

“You trust me, right?”

“You love me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then I trust you.”

“Good girl,” he laid another kiss to my lips as he fastened the end of the tie to the headboard.

When he pulled away, my eye caught Yongnam standing somewhat awkwardly to the side. He was standing with his hands over his bulge, and his eyes seemingly unsure of where to look. Yongguk noticed the direction of my gaze.

“Do you want him princess?”

I still wasn’t sure if it was okay for me to answer honestly. Yongguk didn’t seem the type to hold it over me, but in my experience threesomes had a way of bringing out the weird side of people’s jealousy. Yongguk’s voice interrupted my worried train of thought.

“Babe, if you want him it’s fine. Just think of it as another, lamer, version of me.”

“If you want me to leave I will,” Yongnam started towards the bedroom door. When his hand hit the knob I finally answered.

“Stay.”

Yongguk smiled, Yongnam just looked a little relieved.

“I’ll give you two some privacy.”

I jerked my head up to stare at Yongguk. He could not mean that!

He smirked at me, moving backwards on the bed. He couldn’t be leaving, this had to be a joke.

A raised eyebrow was all the warning I got before he practically dove forward, his lips landing against the slick heat between my legs.

“Fuck! Yongguk!”

“Mmm?”

“Jesus…”

Yongguk raised his head slightly.

“Nam, why don’t you help keep her quiet? I don’t feel like getting noise complaints tonight.”

Yongnam approached the bed, kneeling next to me.

“What should I do?”

“Use your fucking imagination,” Yongguk snapped before lowering his head back down. My body jerked as his tongue ran swift licks over and around my clit. In seconds I was nearly out of breath but moaning loudly again.

Yongnam eventually leaned down to press his lips over mine again. When that proved an ineffective method of drowning my sounds he instead placed a hand over my mouth.

“Is this okay?” He whispered in my ear before touching light kisses along my neckline. I nodded.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that you like being tied down. Or did Yongguk get you started?”

I shook my head, groaning loudly into Yongnam’s palm as Yongguk finally introduced his fingers to his actions.

“God damn you sound so good. How did he get so lucky?”

I didn’t have a response, or a way of conveying anything other than yes or no.

After another, higher pitched noise, as Yongguk added more fingers, Yongnam took his hand off my mouth.

“You were especially cute with that dick in your mouth.”

I groaned softly.

“Yongnam…”

“What is it?”

“Let me… I want you…”

“I’m right here.”

“I want to taste it.”

Yongnam smirked, but kept playing innocent.

“Taste what?”

“Fuck… Nammie… Just let me taste it, please!”

“I don’t know what you want.”

“Nam just give her what she wants,” a harsh order from between my thighs.

“You’re no fun Guk.”

“I don’t want to listen to her beg for anyone but me.”

“Fine, fine,” Yongnam stood, stripping his shirt off and dragging his pants off as well. He stood in his boxers for a moment, looking at me. I could only imagine how I looked. Wrists tied, body spasming, barely able to breathe or speak, a tattooed god paying me some very close attention.

“Fuck,” Yongnam dropped his boxers and knelt, this time a bit higher on the bed. He reached down looping one hand through my hair. The other was holding his cock

“You said you wanted a taste, so why don’t you open up?”

On an intellectual level, I didn’t understand the appeal of this situation. However, my intellect was muted. All I wanted was to feel what the difference between Nam and Guk were. My mouth dropped open eagerly, and Yongnam gently pushed his way in.

One immediate difference was that any sort of confidence or dominance that Yongnam felt melted away. His hand was in my hair, but it was an anchor for himself. His groans came in shaky breaths, his abs rippling as he tried to resist the urge to thrust into my mouth.

Yongnam apparently used some sort of lemon mint soap, his skin smelled… I lost track of anything but the feeling of Yongguk’s tongue and fingers. He had found that sensitive spot inside me, pressing against it harshly over and over again. The release was too intense. It felt like the entire bed tilted through an open space, my breath was gone, I couldn’t grasp anything to anchor myself.

I came to to the feeling of hands softly rubbing up and down my sides and legs, and a hand drawing circles into my arm. The rubbing was from Yongguk, who was still between my legs, his head resting on my stomach as he waited for me to come back to him. The feeling on my arm was Yongnam, laid out next to me. He was the first to notice my eyes opening. He smiled down at me, leaning down to kiss me softly.

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“Sure, start me off with the hard questions.”

Yongguk laughed, his lips now on my hip. I squirmed under the sensation. That was when I realised my hands were still tied, but no longer attached to the headboard.

“Gukkie…”

“Yes?”

“I feel bad.”

“What’s wrong babygirl?”

“Neither of you… I should repay you.”

I heard Yongnam growl slightly, but Yongguk just smiled. He crawled up my body to kiss me, pulling back to speak after a moment.

“Nam’s right. You’re too good for me. Close your eyes for me baby.”

I close my eyes, feeling another of his ties slide over my eyelids. The makeshift blindfold gets secured in place, and I feel a kiss on my cheek.

“Flip for us?”

I rolled over onto my stomach, stretching my hands out in front of me. Hands that I assumed belonged to Yongguk smoothed over my back appreciatively. My suspicion is confirmed when I hear the next question from behind me.

“You trust me, right?”

“As long as you love me.”

“Of course baby.”

Hands on my wrists, the tie being unbound. Then my hands pulled behind my back and refastened. Nothing for a minute except some shifting on the bed. Then there’s cloth being wrapped around one ankle. It gets knotted, then cloth is on the other one as well. A double check on both knots.

“Okay babe?”

“Yes.”

My legs got bent, pushed up. My body flat against the bed and I realise that my ankles are being strapped to my wrists. It isn’t the first time Yongguk has cooked up some improvised position. It’s not even the most extreme version that he’s come up with, but knowing that Yongnam is there has me leaving slick strands of wetness connecting me to the bedding when my hips are pulled back up. I feel fingers slip between my fold. Soft fingers. Yongnam? I can guess all I want, but there’s no way to be sure.

I knew I liked the idea of having them both, but even I’m surprised by how loud my moan is when the fingers push into me. It’s slightly muffled by my head’s position on the pillow, but it seems to me to blare out like a siren.

“Oh fuck you’re so wet.”

God damn it, even their voices are too similar right now.

I feel my head get lifted by my hair. A finger swipes at my bottom lip, my mouth falling open in a semi-instinctual response.

“You’re such a good girl.”

Heat and salt on my lips, I open wider, letting the familiar weight settle in my mouth. This was definitely Yongguk.

I was proven correct when I heard their voices.

“Fuck, can I feel her? For real?”

“What do you think princess? Should I let my brother fuck you?”

Yongguk pulled me off of his cock so I could answer.

“Gukkie…”

“Use your words kitten.”

I groaned.

“I want him Gukkie.”

A pair of laughs hit my ears.

“Wait a second Nam. What do you want babygirl? Be specific.”

I wiggled back and forth in annoyance. Of course he was going to make me spell it out.

“I want him to fuck me.”

“Shit you are so hot…”

“You should tell him, not me baby.”

“Yongnaaamm,” I whined, “Yongnam please fuck me.”

“It’d be rude for me to refuse, huh?”

“Hold the fuck up Nam!”

I jumped as much as the ties allowed at the sharpness of Yongguk’s voice.

“I’ll let a lot of shit slide right now, but you are definitely not fucking my princess raw.”

I heard Yongnam tsk behind me, but he didn’t argue. After what felt like an eternity I finally felt him start to press into me.

“Fuck… Nam…”

“Shit, you’re so tight girl…”

“Enough of this, open up again baby.”

Yongnam got to set the pace this time. He started off almost excrutiatingly slowly, shallow breaths hissing through his teeth. As he quickened his thrusts, the power behind them would force me forwards and slightly downwards, further onto Yongguk’s cock.

“I think he likes it kitten.”

How the hell Yongguk was able to stay so composed right now was a mystery to me. Yongnam was setting a brutal pace now, nearly forcing me to choke with every jerk forward.

I heard cut-off syllables above me, but I couldn’t piece them together. They were planning something.

“Baby, you trust me?”

I could only moan an affirmative on his cock.

“I know what my princess likes, right?”

Another muffled agreement.

“Brace.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant, but I prepared myself as much as I could.

A loud snapping noise sounded behind me, followed by a searing hot pain on my ass. I groaned at an inopportune time, effectively gagging myself on Yongguk’s cock.

“God damn, Nam, do it again.”

The second hit landed on the other side, but got much the same reaction. I heard Yongguk finally start to slip up, groaning loudly. His hips started thrusting forward of their own accord.

Yongnam kept an unsteady rhythm of slaps against my skin. Each hit set off a chain reaction, ending with Yongguk groaning, then whimpering, and eventually just swearing.

“Fucking… shit babygirl… god damn it… you’re taking us so well princess… fuck… you know I love when you get all messy for me… fuck… taking that cock so well…”

I heard Yongnam’s breathing change. His hisses and muted moans were replaced by a higher pitched whine. His hands wrapped around my waist, pressing his finger against my clit as he traded speed for force. My body reacted instantly, jerking between the two men’s grip. Yongguk seemingly approved, his hand tightening in my hair as he held my mouth as far down on his cock as he could. He had abandoned anything resembling words. Instead, Yongnam picked up.

“Ah fuck… you going to cum for us? Are you going to cum for me? I want to feel it… cum all over oppa’s dick… cum for us… fuck you feel so good… fuck I’m so close… cum for me… let me feel how tight you can get…”

I was gone to the world. Tipping over the edge and into an abyss of pleasure, I was only vaguely aware of another slap against my ass as Yongnam shouted another swear. I felt the pulsing inside me, the slight jump as he unloaded into the condom.

I was pulled off of Yongguk’s cock, Yongnam’s hands sliding all over my body. He pulled me against his body, biting harshly against my skin as he came down from his high. Nam started whispering to me again.

“Fuck you’re so good… I should steal you for myself… I swear… ahhh fuck…”

Yongnam slid out of me slowly, my sensitivity making me jump slightly as he did so. He collapsed onto the bed, pulling me with him. My cheek landed on his chest. I started whining.

“My shoulders…”

“Of course babygirl,” Yongguk’s voice behind me. I felt the ties on my wrists loosen, then the ones on my ankles. I slowly stretched out a little. Yongguk then took my blindfold off.

Yongnam was an odd mixture of pale and flushed. His eyes were semi-shut, his face slack. Yongguk rolled me off of his brother.

“Guest room is down the hall Nam,” Yongguk laid me on my back gently. Yongnam made a whining noise.

“Don’t care how tired you are. Get out.”

Yongnam rolled off the bed, stooping to gather his clothing on his way to the door. I glanced at him, but Yongguk gripped my chin, pulling me to look at him.

“It’s just me now princess. Only look at me.”

I nodded.

Yongguk leaned down to press a rough kiss against my lips, his hand still holding my face in place. He didn’t let up until the door to the room clicked shut.

“You alright kitten?”

“I think so. You?”

“A little jealous, if I’m honest,” his lips were gentle against my neck.

“Do you trust me Gukkie?”

“Do you love me?”

“More than anything.”

“Then of course I trust you,” he smiled as his tongue ran across a nipple. I shuddered slightly, only making him blow cool air across the moist spot. He laughed lightly, looking up at me as he bit onto the raised flesh.

“Gukkieee…”

“Mmm…” he tugged on my before releasing, “ready for me to really get you off babygirl?”


	2. Chapter 2

Fingertips traced over the nape of my neck. I smiled, but spoke in a scolding voice.

"Gukkie... You're going to mess me up."

A deep chuckle sounded behind me.

"Ah, my princess is so particular."

I felt his lips press against the top of my head before he finally circled around the sofa to sit next to me. The TV was on, but I caught him watching me closely.

"Is watching me paint my nails really so interesting?"

He scooted a little closer to me.

"Everything you do is interesting."

I laughed at that, looking up at him sceptically.

"What do you want?"

He eyed me carefully before starting.

"Remember when Yongnam visited?"

I turned my attention back to my nails. Cautiously, I answered.

"Yes?"

"Remember what happened that first night?"

Internally, I desperately prayed that this conversation would end, or had never started. I concentrated on the polish.

"Y... Yes."

"Did you like it?"

I recapped the polish and stood up.

"Ah, I should put this away."

Yongguk laughed, but let me go without protest.

* * *

 

That's how it kept going. He would ask a trail of questions, always leading to how I felt about that night. I would make an excuse to cut the conversation short.

* * *

 

"At least noona doesn't forget the fries."

I smiled at Jongup hassling Junhong. The youngest pouted. They both seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he could easily wipe the floor with any of his hyungs.

"It was one time!"

"Where's Yongguk?"

Daehyun looked up, shooting me one of his cheesy grins.

"He said he had to go check something in the composition room. Better go get him. You know he'll get distracted and miss lunch."

"Yeah. I'll go get him."

In the hall, I ran into Himchan. Literally. He seemed a little distracted.

"Ah, sorry. Sorry. You okay?"

He nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you were here already. Ar... Are you going to get Yongguk?"

I nodded.

"Um... Has he... He's been a little strange lately, hasn't he?"

I shrugged.

"He's always strange. Better hurry before the others eat everything I brought."

Himchan nodded and left. I returned to my quest.

* * *

 

"Gukkie?"

He spun in his chair to smile up at me. Spreading his arms out, he gestured for me to hug him.

"Just the jagi I wanted to talk to."

I faked a pout as I let him pull me to sit across his lap.

"Are there other jagis you talk to?"

"No," he kissed my shoulder, "only you."

He smiled up at me, pursing his lips, clearly wanting me to kiss him.

"Good," I kissed his forehead, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," he tightened his arms around my waist, "I had a question, but now that you're here..."

He slid a hand down over my thigh. Smoothing down over my skirt, tugging it up slightly.

"I think I'd rather talk about this skirt."

"Gukkie..."

He was going to say something, but there was a knock on the door. It was followed by a muffled voice asking if they could come in. I smoothed my skirt out as Yongguk called out a yes.

Himchan poked his head inside.

"You coming? Better hurry if you want to eat."

In the corner of my eye, I saw a smile creep across Yongguk's face. Something about it made my stomach tense up. His hand started trailing up and down my leg, fingers slightly tugging my skirt up again.

"I was just about to eat."

I was used to Yongguk's playful inappropriateness in front of his members, so I just acted like nothing was happening. On the other hand, Himchan shuffled a little bit. His eyes started darting around the room, occasionally landing on the slowly increasing amount of my thighs being displayed.

"Oh, ah, I guess I'll just..." Himchan started backing out of the small room.

"Himchan."

He stopped at his leader's voice. Yongguk turned me slightly, making me face towards Himchan. Tugging my legs to rest on either side of his, he started tugging my skirt dangerously high again. I let my hands drop to my lap. They formed a passive barrier, shielding me from being exposed to Himchan.

"Want to join?"

I snapped my legs shut. Himchan looked like he had just been slapped.

"Yongguk!"

"What?!"

Yongguk was laughing softly, nosing up and down my neck.

"What? You told me that you thought Himchan was looking better these days."

That was true. Himchan seemed to be coming into his own a bit these days. Confidence is attractive, and he was definitely gaining confidence.

"That's... That's not... I mean, yes," I looked up at the man in question, "you're very handsome Channie."

Himchan was still rooted to the spot, looking as if Yongguk and I were speaking a different language.

"Close the door so we can talk."

At Yongguk's words, Himchan took a faltering step forward, letting the door shut behind him.

"My princess," Yongguk paused to kiss my temple, "is very pretty, right?"

Silence.

"Tell her what you told Jongup."

This seemed to startle Himchan. Clearly, whatever he had said to Jongup was supposed to only be heard by Jongup.

"Yongguk... I... I didn't mean to... What I said..."

"Just tell her."

Himchan licked his lips nervously. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Looking down, he mumbled.

"When... distract... because... honey..."

I tilted my head in confusion. He was speaking so softly that I only caught a few words.

"Huh?"

"Speak up Himchan," Yongguk directed, taking advantage of my posture to brush his lips over my neck as he spoke.

Himchan cleared his throat. He was looking increasingly agitated. I turned my face towards Yongguk to scold him.

"Stop it Gukkie. He's..."

"I hate when she wears skirts. It's distracting because her thighs are too pretty."

Yongguk laughed, smiling up at his band mate.

"That's not how you said it to Jongup."

"Gukkie..."

Yongguk raised a hand, lightly brushing his fingers over my lips.

"Just listen princess. I think Himchan has something to say."

A deep blush was spreading across Himchan's face.

"Yongguk... Why... Can't we just talk about it? She doesn't need to hear..."

Vanity overtook me. As embarrassing as whatever it was was, it sounded basically complimentary. I was dying to know at this point.

"Channie~... Just tell me~. I won't be mad, I promise-."

He kept hemming and hawing, trying to stall.

"Would it help if I closed my eyes?" I asked.

That seemed to annoy him.

"I'm not a child!" He snapped. Crossing his arms, he sulked slightly before continuing. "Yongguk just overheard me telling Jongup that I hated your skirt today because it shows off your thighs."

"And..." Yongguk prompted.

"And that I wondered if they were as soft as they look, and how they would feel over my shoulders."

His annoyance with my babying had coupled with something else. His eyes were locked on mine by the time he finished speaking. Silence filled the room, ringing in my ears.

"So...?" Yongguk shook me slightly.

All I could muster was a quiet "oh."

"Can I go now?" Himchan asked.

Yongguk renewed his grip on my legs, pulling them a little wider across his own.

"Don't you want to find out first?"

"What?!"

Having tossed his shame to the wind, Himchan was openly staring at me. Rather, he was openly staring at my body. He looked hungry.

"Yongguk, this isn't funny!" I pestered my boyfriend.

"I'm not joking princess. But I think you have something to tell Himchan too."

My turn to go silent as Yongguk drew lazy circles on my inner thigh with his thumb. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through my back.

"When you were on the phone with Sunmi?"

I closed my eyes. I had thought that Yongguk was fast asleep on the sofa during that call.

"Gukkie..." I whined in protest.

"Nuh-uh princess. Our Himchan was honest with you, it's only fair to return the favour."

There was another beat of silence as I tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to tell anyone anything. Idly, I thought over my day, wondering where it had gone wrong. What was Yongguk expecting to get out of this anyway?

"I think I should tell him. She was-"

I shot off of Yongguk's lap. Hooking my arm through Himchan's I dragged him out of the little room and back towards the practice room.

"Haha, it was nothing, really. Did you get enough to eat? Maybe I should go pick up some more food. There's that shop right down the..."

"Was it a good thing?"

I paused, turning to look at Himchan. Realising that I had been dragging him backwards, I let go of him.

"What do you mean?"

Turning to face me, he straightened his clothes out a bit.

"Was it good? What you said about me to your friend."

That depends what your definition of good is.

"It... It was complimentary," I cautiously answered.

Himchan smiled.

"I guess we're even then."

He turned and started down the hall again.

"Oh, and I love the skirts," he looked back at me, "aren't you coming?"

* * *

 

"What was that all about today?"

Yongguk looked up from his phone. A grin flashed across his face.

"Are we going to actually talk about it this time?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"This is the first time this has come up."

Laughing, he stood up and crossed to me. After placing a light kiss on my forehead, he looked down at me.

"You like him, right?"

"Himchan? No. I... I mean he's nice, and funny, and we get along but it's not like I like him. We're friends."

Yongguk kissed my forehead again.

"Okay. But you do think he's attractive. I heard what you said."

This was embarrassing. My face felt hot and I couldn't stand to meet Yongguk's eye. He wasn't supposed to have heard that.

"Gukkie..."

Another kiss.

"It's fine. I know you love me. It just got me thinking is all."

His tone was off. There wasn't any jealousy. There wasn't any insecurity. There wasn't any anger, or sadness, or anything like that. What there was, was playfulness. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking?"

"Mhmm," another kiss, and his arms tightened around me.

"This time you can't run away, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Remember when Yongnam visited? The first night?"

Shit.

* * *

 

"Um... So..."

Himchan seemed a lot more relaxed than me. Yongguk had assured me that he and Himchan had talked at length about what was and was not okay. I just wish I had transcripts of those conversations. Not to "ruin the surprise" (as Yongguk had put it), but just to see how awkward it had been at first.

"Yongguk said I should drink a lot," Himchan calmly intoned, "he said I'd be too uptight otherwise."

I nodded, thinking that over. It made sense, but at the same time...

"If you need to be drunk to convince yourself to do something, there's probably a good reason not to do it."

"Right. That's why all I'm having is coffee."

* * *

 

I didn't understand the tactic that Yongguk wanted to take. Granted, I hadn't understood his tactic with Yongnam either.

As soon as he got something resembling a go ahead from Himchan and I, he started setting up dates. The two of us would go shopping, go to a movie, just hang out doing whatever. Meanwhile, Yongguk would make sure he'd be ready in case Himchan escorted me home.

And in case he didn't. It was as if Yongguk was purposefully making himself jealous. I couldn't fathom why, but I wasn't going to complain about the side effects. Every time I got home from spending time with Himchan, Yongguk would be waiting and ready. Sometimes I barely made it out of the entry hall before I would find myself in his grip.

* * *

 

"Did he touch you?"

I rolled onto my back, looking up at Yongguk.

"Hmm?"

He traced his fingers over the exposed dips and lines of my torso.

"Does Himchan ever touch you?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm... I figured you'd have to take the lead. You're both too shy."

I stretched, enjoying the soft movements of his hands.

"Why do you want this to happen?"

Shifting, Yongguk positioned himself to straddle one of my legs. Smoothing both of his hands up my sides, he bent to kiss the arch of my ribs.

"Hmm... No matter what happens, I know you'll come back to me."

* * *

 

Himchan was distracted all day. We wandered through the museum, but he clearly wasn't absorbing anything. I doubted if he even tasted his dinner. His fingers were wriggling in his pockets as he walked me to my shared apartment with Yongguk.

Once the door was unlocked and ajar, I turned to him.

"Go. Get some sleep. You see-"

Himchan backed me through the door, letting it close after us. Yongguk's voice echoed from somewhere in the house.

Pulling me to face him, Himchan leaned against the door. He dropped his hands from me, shoving them back into his pockets.

"I want you."

"Uh... Oh."

"Is that okay?"

I laughed a little.

"I think it's kind of the point, actually."

Himchan licked his lips. It was a habit, and not even a sensual one. He just always had dry lips. I dug in my jacket pocket for some lip balm. I felt arms circle around my waist from behind. Lips pressed themselves against my temple.

"Am I interrupting?"

I hummed in a non-committal tone. Having located my lip balm, I held it out to Himchan. He took it, but just turned it over in his hands awkwardly. He kept his eyes down.

I reached up and ran my hand over Yongguk's cheek.

"Gukkie, do you trust me?"

"As long as you love me."

"Then can you give us a minute?"

"Of course princess," he kissed my head again before disappearing down the hall.

Himchan kept playing with the tube in his hands.

"If you don't want to do this, you d-"

"I want to," he looked up, cutting me off, "I just don't know where to start."

I laughed.

"You think too much. Just do something."

Himchan nodded slowly. Then, swiftly, I found myself gripped and whirled. My back was against the door now, Himchan's body pressed against mine. He let go of me, uncapping the lip balm.

I watched as he quickly and carefully applied it. After capping it, he placed it in his back pocket.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

His kiss was warm and restrained. It was slow. I wanted more. Reaching up, I barely got my hands up to his collar before he was pressing them against the door behind me. Every little motion seemed to be a declaration of control, but without domination. It was as if his every action was calculated, pre-meditated. He was completely in control of himself and, by extension, the entire kiss.

He was still holding back. Fuck that.

I pushed against his grip, twisting my hands until he let them free. What a nice boy.

Digging my hands into his collar, I pushed him back. Turning to pull him further into the apartment, our lips parted for a second.

"Wait..." He fumbled, trying to get his shoes off.

"No," I reached forward to tug at his lip with my teeth. His protests stopped. I didn't know where Yongguk had gotten to, but I didn't much care at the moment.

We stumbled through the house, towards the bedroom. By the time Himchan was physically lifting me to push me onto the mattress he was down a button-up, a tank top, and his belt. As for myself, I just had my dress both pushed up and pulled down until it was just a wrinkled mess around my middle.

After being placed onto the bed, Himchan broke away again. His teeth worried over his lip.

"This is weird."

I quickly stripped the wad of cloth off from around my waist.

"Shush. Just..." Himchan kissed me briefly, rendering my next words unnecessary, "don't stop."

"I couldn't," he dipped down to taste my skin, "even if I wanted to."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows.

"Yah, Himchan, if you don't want to do this-"

His lips cut me off, pushing me back into the pillow. One of his hands found my wrist, pulling it down. He placed my hand over the front of his jeans.

"Does it feel like I want to stop?"

No. No it did not. I slid my other hand between us and started undoing the closure on his black jeans. He groaned, letting his head fall against my shoulder, when I pulled him free.

I felt his teeth bury themselves in my skin as I gave his shaft an exploratory pump. It only encouraged me to do it again.

"Fuck... Stop stop stop stop stop stop..."

I withdrew my hands.

"What's wrong?"

He knelt up to observe me. His eyes washed down over my body, stopping at my thighs. He ran his hands up my legs, stopping when he reached my panties.

"Can I?"

I lifted my hips slightly. Himchan let out a heavy breath as he tugged the barrier off me. He sat up again, staring at me. Just shy of when it would get embarrassing, he leaned forward.

He pressed a soft kiss just inside and above my knee. With a hum, he leaned down, running the his cheek along the skin of my inner thigh.

"Himcha... Fuck..."

His mouth was like heaven. Where Yongguk would usually tease, Himchan plunged ahead. I felt his hands spread over my hips, holding me down as he kept his tongue moving.

In what felt like no time at all I was laid out in a pool of my own sweat, Himchan still relentlessly trying to pull another orgasm from me.

Then there was nothing. His lips were gone, his hands were gone, I could no longer feel his hair between my fingers. I kept my eyes shut, using the moment to catch my breath.

"Couldn't wait for me, huh?"

I opened my eyes. Yongguk stood at the end of the bed with Himchan. He had one hand wound into his friend's hair, making sure that he was facing me. Yongguk's other arm was wrapped around Himchan's bare chest, effectively trapping him in place.

Yongguk laid his head on his friend's shoulder, smiling mischievously at me.

"So what do you think Himchan? Are her thighs as soft as they look?"

Himchan licked his lips. I knew it was just his nervous tic, but after what he had just been doing it made me bite the inside of my cheeks. His eyes slid halfway shut.

"They're softer."

Yongguk hummed and adjusted his face so that his lips were right behind Himchan's ear.

"Want to know a secret about my princess?"

Himchan made an incoherent noise. Yongguk gripped his hair tighter, pulling a whine out of Himchan as he continued.

"Her thighs aren't even the softest part."

Himchan let out a rattling breath, making Yongguk laugh.

"You know princess, I think our Channie has sensitive ears."

To prove his point, Yongguk nipped lightly at the shell of Himchan's ear. Himchan jerked slightly in his grip, but the sound he made was in no way a protest.

Yongguk released his hold on his friend. The tension left Himchan's body and he leaned back against my boyfriend. Yongguk nudged him towards me.

"Why don't you try to find where she's the softest?"

Personally, I probably would have been fine if they had forgotten me. Not only had Himchan given me more than enough already, but seeing Yongguk take control of someone else like that...

I rubbed my legs together as Himchan started smoothing his hands up my body. They were followed by a pattering of kisses. When he reached my thighs, he made his first rough move. Quickly pulling them apart, he took a second to run his tongue over me one more time.

"Fuck. So good," he mumbled over the skin of my stomach.

His hands slid up my sides as his mouth explored my hips. Himchan was definitely taking his time with the mission Yongguk had given him.

On the other hand, Yongguk was getting impatient. After stripping down to his boxers, he reclined on the mattress next to us.

"If you're going to be taking your time, you could at least move so I can taste my princess."

Himchan chuckled as he moved his lips back down between my legs. My legs jumped. Yongguk groaned in annoyance.

"Fine. I guess I'll just-"

"Yongguk," Himchan sat up on his knees, "you really want a taste?"

Yongguk started moving to switch places with Himchan.

"Finally."

"Wait," Himchan grabbed Yongguk's arm.

Yongguk looked exasperated. Then surprised.

Himchan pulled him in and pressed his lips to Yongguk's. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Can you taste her?"

Yongguk blinked, then threaded his fingers into Himchan's hair again. I could only watch as Yongguk tried to regain control of the situation. Himchan gasped as his hair was pulled tight.

"Don't test me Himchan," Yongguk muttered into his neck. "I might not prefer it but I'll have you as my prince if you push it."

Himchan whined as Yongguk's teeth dug into his shoulder. Yongguk caught my eye and I saw the corners of his mouth tilt upwards. Letting Himchan loose, he pushed him down onto the mattress next to me.

Himchan's eyes were closed, his breathing ragged. Yongguk started tugging Himchan's pants off.

"Grab some condoms babygirl. And lube."

Himchan looked up at his leader, eyes a little wide.

"Wha-"

"Shush little princeling."

"What are you going to do?"

Tossing Himchan's pants aside, Yongguk gave him a look I was well acquainted with. To intervene, I draped my arms around Yongguk's shoulders. Kneeling behind him offered me the chance to shoot a shushing look at Himchan before pressing my lips to Yongguk's neck.

Some of the tension left Yongguk's shoulders. He hummed softly as I kept pressing small kisses into his neck and shoulders. My position, kneeling behind him, gave me a perfect view of the entirety of Himchan. He whimpered as Yongguk took one of the condoms and rolled it onto him.

"Get on top of him princess. Facing him."

He didn't need to tell me twice. As I straddled over Himchan, Himchan lifted his hands to start exploring the curves and dips of my body again. I felt him shift under me, eager for entrance.

"Up a bit baby," Yongguk's hands lifted me to be kneeling up. Himchan groaned, the part of me he wanted most now out of reach.

"What's wrong Himchan? You want to fuck my babygirl that badly?" As he said it, I heard a soft click behind me. "Touch him princess."

I reached down and started sliding my fingers over Himchan's condom covered length. Each movement pulled little whines out of him.

"Good girl, good girl... Bend," his command was accompanied by a hand on my back, pushing me to lean forward, over Himchan. "That's my girl..."

One of Yongguk's hands spread my ass cheeks slightly. The other, now covered with lube, slid between them and started working me open. I moaned and tilted my hips so he had better access. Yongguk chuckled, pulling me down and onto Himchan's cock. Himchan groaned loudly, trying to muffle the sound by pressing his lips against any stretch of skin he could find. I started to ride against Himchan.

"Look at that Himchan. My princess is so good for me. She knows exactly what to do. Tell her how good she's being."

Himchan tried his best, but it was clear he wasn't the talking type.

"Fuck... You feel... So good. I... Fuck..."

I heard Yongguk laugh again.

"Close enough. Do you trust me princess?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

My only response to that was to tilt again. Himchan let out a shaky gasp at the new angle, then a frustrated noise when I stopped moving.

"Please don't stop. Please..."

I pressed my lips to his to make him shush.

Yongguk moved slowly at first, giving me plenty of time to adjust and relax. At one point I had to gasp, breaking away from my kiss with Himchan.

"What's wrong? Did I..."

"Nothing Himchan. It's just... Fuck!"

Himchan looked confused for a second, then surprised, then confused again. He cycled through a few more expressions before he figured out what was causing the new feeling.

"You... You're really... Both of us?"

"Stop talking. Just let me..."

Yongguk started slowly thrusting. His movement fueled my own against Himchan. The paler boy bit his lip, his hand tightening on my hip.

"My princess is amazing, isn't she Himchan?"

Himchan's brow was furrowed tightly. His mouth was open, but no sounds escaped.

Yongguk chuckled at his lack of response. He leaned forward, crowding me down against Himchan's chest. From this new position he started powerful thrusts.

"Fuck... Gukkie..."

"I've got you babygirl. My princess trusts me, right?"

"As long as you love me."

"Of course kitten. Of course I love you."

Instead of the new assault on my senses that usually followed the exchange, Yongguk simply lifted himself back to kneeling and started thrusting with more speed.

Himchan and I both groaned. The strip of flesh separating them was in flames, protesting the doubled pressure and friction. I couldn't think of how it might feel to Himchan.

Once Yongguk settled into a steady rhythm, Himchan started rolling his hips under me. His hands lifted to my hair, pulling my lips to his. We didn't kiss, so much as just groan and gasp against each other. Good enough.

The both of them found a natural pace that allowed them to fuck me in tandem. After a while of just groaning helplessly, I gave my hips a small, experimental, slow swirl.

Himchan whined, his fingers gripping tighter to my hair. He threw his head back and arched up into me slightly.

Yongguk growled, his hands quickly adapting to add the swirl to the already confusing mix of movements.

"My princess always knows just how to take that dick, doesn't she? Isn't my princess an expert?"

Himchan nodded, head still tilted back into the pillow. This wasn't enough for Yongguk.

Yongguk abruptly pulled my body up, levering me up against his chest. Himchan's hand immediately loosened from my hair when I moved. The new angle made me sigh with new sensation. Then I whined with loss of sensation.

Yongguk had pulled me off of Himchan. Himchan's eyes instantly opened.

"What...?"

"You didn’t say anything. So I assumed you didn't appreciate my princess's skill."

Himchan's eyes dropped to where he could now see Yongguk fucking me.

"She's perfect. She's too good for me. Please Yongguk just let her... Let me..."

He was leaning up on an elbow now. His other hand reached out for me.

Yongguk pressed his mouth against my neck.

"Should we let the little prince fuck you? Did my princess enjoy having a cock in both holes?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to work properly. Yongguk nipped at my neck.

"Use your words princess. Tell me exactly what you want."

I groaned. It was mostly just to buy a little time to try to clear my head.

"Please Gukkie... I want to feel Himchan. I want to fuck both of you at once. Please."

Yongguk let out a sigh behind me.

"Good girl. You know you only have to ask for what you want."

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him as he slowly moved to lie down. I quickly positioned my knees on either side of him. I started to ride him but his hands stilled me.

"Fuck... Princess is so eager... Don't you want our prince to fuck you too?"

I just wanted the motion back. If Himchan was the way to get it...

I held my hand out, reaching for Himchan.

"Chan-ah... Please..."

There was some fumbling of legs, but it got worked out. Himchan slowly pushed back into me at first. He pushed me down, pressing my back against Yongguk's chest. Once I was in position, they both started their brisk rhythms.

"Fuck... Princess is so tight for me."

Again, Himchan was the quiet one. He seemed more intent on the actions themselves. Clearly, sensation was enough for him.

"I'm so close princess." Yongguk panted before biting into my shoulder.

In response, Himchan quickened his thrusts and pressed his thumb against my clit roughly. The jolts sent through my nerves made me buck and arch. Yongguk tightly gripped my hips to hold me in place.

"God damn princess. You get so tight. Cum on oppa's cock. Cum for us. Just let go for us babygirl."

Himchan was first, followed quickly by me. He leaned down and locked his lips over mine when he came, and we were still like that when I felt my release. Himchan was biting at my lip when I heard the deep groan and felt Yongguk go still beneath me.

"So... fucking... good..." Himchan panted, bracing his forehead against my collarbones as he gingerly withdrew from me. He rolled onto his back, still breathing heavily.

On the other hand, Yongguk was nipping at my neck and shoulder. I could feel he was still hard. He tugged at my earlobe, sliding a hand down my body and between my legs.

"Think you can go again princess?"

I groaned in protest.

"Just... let me get some water first."

Yongguk chuckled and patted my thigh. I climbed off him, over Himchan, and off the bed. En suite bathrooms used to seem so excessive to me, but I was glad for it.

I could hear low murmurs being exchanged while I filled the little cup we kept in the bathroom. I took a moment to wipe myself down a little. I heard a burst of laughter and smiled to myself. Yongguk really could make anything feel relaxed. Draining the cup, I double checked my hair before returning to the room.

Himchan was gone. I was faced with Yongguk. He was stretched out in the centre of the bed, hands behind his head. He smirked and winked up at me.

I crawled onto the bed. As soon as I was within reach, Yongguk slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I nuzzled against the stretch of ink.

"You already sent him off?"

Yongguk hummed, fingers making crooked lines up and down my arm.

"He said he felt shy now. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

I felt him kiss my hair.

"Then go to sleep princess. You did a lot tonight."

"Hmm," I tugged at the bed sheet that was crumpled behind me, "you spoil me."

I felt him bend and flex slightly. The sheet was pulled over our bodies and tucked in around my shoulders and arm.

"Of course I do princess."


End file.
